Comic Villainz Universe UNFINISHED
The universe started as the first God opened his eyes his name was chaos, after he opened his eyes he then created the color black and right after that he created energy and with that the energy grew and created a small light, this light would soon be the universe. Some time after chaos did create all of that he then created another his wife she would go by the name of Gaea and with that they would create a child and they named him zeus with the third born the small light of energy started to get way to much of it and eventually it exploded creating the universe while Gaea was very happy about this chaos was not in fact almost right after he left and zeus and his mother went to look for him for almost a million years and in that time e they also created something called gravity why they did this because it made both of them move a bit faster than before, also they created planets. However in all that time they still could not find chaos anywhere in the universe he just vanished. By this point the universe was 2.5 million years old and zeus was about 2 million years old so he was still very young but was old enough to give his mother ideas and plans for the near future also giving support whenever she needed it the most. Gaea wanted to teach zeus how to use his powers and control them in case he ever would need to so that's exactly what she did however gaea was only 500 thousand years older than zeus so she would be learning them as well and so for the next 1 billion years they did nothing but learn more about them sword and what their capable of. By the time they really started to finally understand their powers the universe was around 1.25 billion years old and so zeus and his mother gaea wanted to finally create some kind of life so they picked a planet that was compatible for life and started there they called it planet born, once life started to happen it toke almost 500 thousand years for just the smallest thing in the oceans and after that one little organism was created life started to evolve this time only taking about 10 thousand years for giant organisms to be created and by the time planet born was just 1 million years old the animals from the ocean evolved so much that they came on land and started to prefer to breath air over water. As the first species started to evolve more on the planet did as well. The first animals to have stand up would be known by as the white walkers however in time they would be known as the dark walkers because of everything they would do. Once the white walkers stood for the first time it toke just a couple more hundred years later for the next species to stand and soon later there were four other species to have stand but those would only last a few years because the white walkers would always be eating these other animals and because of this the white walkers were always the hunters and anything else was the prey. The White Walkers started to evolve so much that they created tools,armor and a great many things as well but did not care about lore or the planet the white walkers killed all other species a short time after and they were the only living thing left in the whole universe The species was only around 600 years old by the time they created something called a whisper which gave them the ability to control the planet and could move it, reform it and much more But with this they created other things as well like what they called exote or in english technology it was so advanced that the gods started to worry around when the species was just 1 thousand years old. Time later they made a technology so advanced that they were able to talk to the gods and this made the two worry about a great many things but let them be because it's their own choices is what gaea said to zeus. However the exote got so great that both worried that it was capable of killing them so around when the species was only about 10 thousand years old the 2 gods created another planet far away from that one to try in time to heal the corruption on the first planet. However the second planet known as shadow world would take so long that the exote got too advanced and by the time the shadow world finally had life the white walkers now known as the dark walkers would be around 75 thousand years old.